


Wanderers

by Thorinsmut



Series: Free Orcs AU [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU: Erebor never fell, Biting, Casual Sex, Complete, Hair Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Rough Sex, Smut, Travel, all my favorites have to get together in every 'verse ok?, people you meet while wandering the world, so much hair kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorinsmut/pseuds/Thorinsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erebor never fell. </p><p>Young Dwalin, bored in peaceful Erebor, wanders the roads of Middle Earth as a sell-axe.<br/>Inevitably he meets Nori, who wanders for his own reasons.</p><p>Part of a series but intended to stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. share the fire

“Share the fire?”

Dwalin lifted his bow from the strings but did not put down his viol as he evaluated the Dwarf who was approaching his camp.

He hadn't seen another Dwarf in a long time, so far from the mountains – and from the Dwarf's accent he was a Dwarf of Erebor, too.

“Alright.” Dwalin said, reaching for his viol case.

“Don't stop playing on my account!” The Dwarf told him, stepping up closer to the fire and dropping his light pack with a sigh, “...it sounded like home.”

Dwalin nodded once and continued his interrupted song – one of the most popular ballads in Erebor – or it _had_ been the last time he visited the mountain.

His fingers knew the tune on their own, leaving him free to watch the new Dwarf as he played. He had big hair, red-brown in the firelight, done in a long braid down his back, with his eyebrows braided up into it.

He hummed along with Dwalin's playing as he set a small pot in the coals the edge of Dwalin's campfire to cook – lentils, it looked like. His voice was a touch high, but not unpleasant, and he could hold a tune.

His clothes and boots were dusty and worn, but in good repair. His pack was neat and well-organized. He was clearly a Dwarf who, like Dwalin, was used to life wandering the roads of Middle Earth.

He was a _small_ Dwarf, younger than Dwalin, and lean – but that was alright.

Dwalin always _had_ gone for good hair and Dwarves with lighter builds – just the right size to cradle close in his arms while he...

...and it had been too long since he'd had any company but his own hand if he was _already_ considering bedding a Dwarf he'd only said one word to. There was no telling if the other Dwarf would even be interested. Dwalin was _aware_ of the picture he presented – tattoos and scars and axes and the tall crest of hair that made him even taller than he already was. It was good for attracting work and striking fear into enemies – not so much for courting lovers.

Dwalin finished the ballad, not stinting on the complex flourishes less skilled players would leave off the end, and put his viol down.

The Dwarf applauded, grinning at him, and Dwalin grinned back as he put his viol carefully back in its case. He played for himself, really, but it was _nice_ to have an appreciative audience now and then.

Dwalin checked on his own dinner, a pheasant he'd managed to catch with a thrown rock as he walked today. It was going to stew up decently. He stirred it a bit and put the lid back on the pot to let it continue cooking.

“I'm Dwalin.” he introduced, looking back over the fire at the other Dwarf. He'd cleared a spot for his bedroll and was lounged out on it, poking at the fire with a slender twig.

“I'm Nori.” he answered, “I don't often see Dwarves of Erebor so far east.” his eyes gleamed curiously in the firelight.

“Erebor's too quiet for me.” Dwalin answered. There hadn't been anything for the second son of a noble to _do_. Even the army sat idle, in peace time. He had backed Balin in his proposal to reclaim Moria during the Orc wars, but the nobles of Erebor were too complacent in their comfort. No one would go, and there was _nothing_ for him in Erebor. He could have stayed at home, bringing quiet shame to his family line by getting in too many too-rough brawls – or strike out on his own to gather in fame with his own axes.

He knew he'd made the right choice, lonely as it could sometimes be.

“Hah, had a bit of the opposite problem.” Nori said lightly. So he'd been running from something, then. Any Dwarf who was this far from the mountains had a reason.

Dwalin nodded. There was no reason to pry into his business, and they lapsed into silence.

Soon enough Dwalin's pheasant had stewed down, and Nori had fried up some pungent spices in a little pan and stirred it into his lentils – rich and fragrant the way the Men of these lands cooked and Dwalin had never gotten the hang of.

He _liked_ pheasant stew, but his nose was full of Nori's cooking and his stomach growled hungrily.

“We could split it.” he offered Nori, gesturing between their two pots, “Some pheasant for...” and was rewarded with the bright flash of a smile.

“I cook it spicy.” Nori warned, but Dwalin was already digging through his kit for his bowl and spoon.

“I can take it.” he promised, scooping up a good portion of stew and passing it over. He got Nori's bowl passed back full of thick fragrant lentils.

It was spicier than Dwalin typically liked, but he'd had nothing but his own cooking long enough that the change was welcome – and he did have his pheasant to cool his mouth with. Nori seemed to like the pheasant too, expertly sucking the meat from the fine bones and tossing them into the fire.

They both settled back comfortably when the food was gone, their bellies full and watching each other across the fire. Nori smiled a little, lounged out comfortably on his bedroll, and Dwalin wondered what he was thinking that had him so pleased. He was gorgeous there, with the firelight catching in his hair and accenting the lines of his body.

“So, what do you _do_ , Dwalin? If I can ask.” Nori questioned.

“Sell-axe.” Dwalin answered, shrugging his shoulders to show off Grasper and Keeper, “Protection mostly – traveling with caravans when I can. You?”

Nori's eyes sparkled with a laugh that wasn't showing anywhere else, “Oh, this and that, traveling trade, acquiring things for people who couldn't get ahold of them otherwise.”

“That good money?” Dwalin asked. Nori's pack was lighter than he'd have expected from a trader.

“If you're good.” Nori answered, “And it keeps me moving.”

“mmm.” Dwalin agreed, nodding understandingly. “There's not many Dwarves with a wanderlust.”

“But here we both are.” Nori said, “Two Dwarves of Erebor, wandering the east.” Something in the way he was watching Dwalin made him bold. He was so gorgeous, and it had been so long... it couldn't hurt to _try_.

“There's worse places to wander.” Dwalin said, “but it can get _cold_ at night.”

He could have kicked himself as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Nori raised a braided eyebrow, looking around at the balmy night air. The offer of sharing a bedroll was a pick-up that worked in the north, in the cold. Had he _really_ been so long away from other Dwarves that he'd forgotten how to proposition a potential lover?

“I hadn't noticed _that._..” Nori said dryly, smiling like a cat with a cornered mouse, “But if you want to _fuck_ , I wouldn't turn you down.”

Dwalin ignored the way his face was undoubtedly flaming and latched onto the intent of the smaller Dwarf's words... Nori _did_ want to? With him?

“Come here.” he said, his voice coming out rough. Nori instantly sprang up off his bedroll to straddle Dwalin's lap where he sat, practically purring. Up close his eyes were a bright hazel, beaten copper and deep emeralds and flashes of gold. Dwalin's arms had closed around him, stroking down his strong lean back to hips that were already starting to grind sinuously against his lap.

It had been _so_ long since he'd been among Dwarves and even longer since he'd taken a lover. It couldn't possibly be this easy, could it? He never remembered it happening so _quick._ For an instant he remembered the campfire stories of demon spirits of the desert who would seduce and devour Men, but Nori's hands had finished exploring his shoulders and slid up to tangle in the crest of his hair with a pleased sound as he tipped Dwalin's head back. He brought his lips down to Dwalin's to kiss in the way of Men and he didn't care. He didn't want to think anymore.

He wanted _this_.

The kiss was messy, bumped noses and clashed teeth until they found their rhythm. Nori nipped at his lips and he retaliated with a growl, the smaller Dwarf melting against him with a whine. Dwalin kneaded Nori's fantastic muscular arse with one hand, sliding the other up the Dwarf's back to stroke his perfectly silky braid.

The change was instant. Nori's entire body tensed as he jerked back away from him.

“Not the hair.” he warned, tone hard.

“Not the hair.” Dwalin agreed, distantly aware of the desperation in his tone as he held his hand up as if to show he was disarmed. Not touching the hair was fine. He just wanted _Nori_ , Nori and this to _not stop_. Nori smiled, a hard flash of teeth, and pulled him back into their interrupted kiss.

Dwalin kept his hands away from Nori's hair, touching him everywhere else. He was smaller than Dwalin had realized at first, but there was a wiry strength in him that was eminently _Dwarf._ Dwalin's hands wandered back down to Nori's arse again eventually, guiding his hips _just right_ to rub against him. He thrust up into it, the growing heat between their bodies, the growing wetness against the front of his trousers. He bit Nori's lip and the smaller Dwarf whimpered, hand tensing in Dwalin's crest to pull as he dove into the kiss all the harder for it.

“We can do this.” Nori gasped when they broke for breath, his hips dragging so deliciously against Dwalin, “We can rub off against each other... but if you'd _rather_ fuck me I've got this salve...”

Dwalin groaned, his hands tightening on the lean Dwarf's hips. “I'm big.” he warned.

“Noticed that...” Nori purred, arching into him, his hands stroking the bare sides of Dwalin's head and down to his neck and shoulders again. “I _like_ big.” His pupils were wide, his breath gasping out hungry as he leaned in to nip at Dwalin's lip again.

“I like _rough_.” He moaned, all lust and challenge, “Oh, soldier, I can _guarantee_ you I'm the best anvil you ever met... I'd like to see if what they say about musician's fingers are true....” he'd lifted Dwalin's hand from his hip, sucking his index finger into his mouth.

“Get the salve.” Dwalin snarled, and Nori was laughing as a small tin appeared in his hand from nowhere – the lip popping off to roll away somewhere as he stepped backward toward his bedroll, pulling Dwalin with him.

He never dreamed of resisting.


	2. your hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin would really like to touch Nori's hair. He really would.  
> A very smutty chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for, um... orgasm delay and attempted coercion during sex? (author is sleepy and can't words, sorry)
> 
> oh, and rough sex, because this is Dwalin and Nori I'm writing, so of course it gets rough.

“I want your _hair_.” Dwalin growled, sinking his teeth into the nape of Nori's neck as he slammed his hips forward again, grinding him face down into his bedroll.

Dwalin was fucking him brutally, _perfectly_ , the way he always did. Tonight he'd pinned Nori's hands above his head, holding him down hard enough to bruise as he took him. The scratch of Dwalin's coarse bristly beard moved across his shoulders and he found another place to bite – the bright little shock of pain just fueling the intensity of being so roughly fucked.

“Not the hair.” He managed to gasp out, arching back up into the warrior as much as he could, cursing breathlessly as he took _everything_ Dwalin could give him.

The warrior snarled, biting the side of his neck hard in retaliation – but the instant Nori made a high whimper of protest he'd released the grip of his teeth and briefly pressed his lips to the bruise in apology before he moved to another spot to bite.

And _fuck,_ that right there was what made him so damn good. Nori couldn't think of any other of the lovers he met in his wanderings he'd let take him this way – pinned immobile beneath them.

Dwalin was so good at finding the edge between good pain and too much and staying on the good side, at reading Nori's reactions. He was a huge brutal warrior with a musician's heart. He'd give Nori what he wanted, play his body as skillfully as he played his viol, and he would not hurt him.

Nori _trusted_ Dwalin, and just that thought had him moaning as he bowed his back beneath Dwalin, lifting the bigger Dwarf's weight as they rocked under Dwalin's thrusts – he'd be feeling the ache in his muscles, a sweet reminder, for _days_ after they parted ways again.

Dwalin never asked questions, never pried into Nori's business. It was _refreshing_ to be taken at face value, and Nori made sure to _never_ steal from Dwalin or anything Dwalin was protecting. Dwalin was strictly honorable, and young as he was Nori was well known in these lands as a _procurer._ If Dwalin had bothered to ask around about him he would have known that Nori was a damn good thief, and then he would not likely have anything more to do with him.

He never pried. To him Nori was a traveling trader, and he never asked _what_ Nori traded or what had driven him from Erebor. Nori _might_ have taken to making sure his paths crossed with the big warrior's more often than strictly necessary.

Dwalin was _always_ happy to fuck him.

Dwalin was fun.

He was fun and Nori would like to give him things he wanted, but he _could not_ touch the hair. Just the hair itself – fine. But he couldn't be finding the tools Nori kept in it. No one was allowed to touch the hair.

Tools always hidden in his hair had kept him alive and _free_ , which was the same thing, more than once.

Dwalin shifted his angle, dragging across the sweet spot perfectly with every sharp thrust, and Nori moaned deep into his blankets, limbs trembling.

“But I _want_ your hair...” Dwalin purred against Nori's skin, deadly intent in his tone translating into goosebumps all over Nori.

“...no.” he moaned into the ground, and Dwalin adjusted his grip so he was holding both of Nori's wrists with only one of his oversized hands. Nori readied to fight back with _everything_ he had, but Dwalin's free hand wasn't going for his hair and he relaxed. He ran his rough hand down Nori's back, stroking over the scars he'd never asked about.

“I want your hair.” he whispered against Nori's skin, bristly beard scratching and his lips brushing, but he didn't bite the way Nori tensed for – teasing.

“I want to run that silk through my fingers. You don't want it tangled? I'll brush it for you after. You don't want me to pull? I won't pull.” his free hand was gentle as he stroked Nori's side, demonstrating his capacity for restraint.

“You _like_ a little pull?” he breathed roughly, his big fingers closing on Nori's hip to anchor him as his hips stilled, pulled back so he was only just barely inside Nori. Nori's entire body quivered, legs spreading even wider with a whimper, begging wordlessly.

“I can pull it without pulling it _out_.” Dwalin growled, fingers digging into his hip, and _finally_ he was biting – sharp and _almost_ too much as he slammed himself back home in Nori's body rapid-fire again and again until _all_ Nori could do was cry out against the crumpled blankets, his pinned hands clawing desperately at nothing.

It was so _deep_ so _big_ so _rough_ and so so _so_ good, _too much_ , and _not enough_. He loved it, he loved it, he loved it and he _couldn't_ finish like this. It just built and built, pain and overwhelming pleasure and his body was squirming out of his control and he _couldn't_.

“Fuck, _please_ , Dwalin!” he begged raggedly, and Dwalin's teeth had found that spot on the back of his neck that invariably made Nori jolt with pleasure and danger.

“I want my fingers in your hair.” Dwalin growled, his teeth releasing Nori's nape for only an instant before they were back for another nip, and another. Nori screamed his frustration into his blankets, entire body throbbing with the need to spend and he _couldn't_ and he hated Dwalin and he loved him and _no one_ could touch his hair.

“I want your beautiful hair. I want to stroke it, and brush it, and braid it. I want to rub my face in it and wrap it around my hands and feel it trailing all over my body when you're riding on top of me.” Dwalin punctuated his words with brutal thrusts, grinding Nori into his bedroll, and he would give _anything anything anything_ to finish right now but not _that_. Hidden tools were freedom were life were secrets.

“...no.” he gasped brokenly into the blankets, tears of frustration stinging in the corners of his eyes as his entire body clenched and strained toward the climax he _could not_...

Dwalin's hips stuttered and he snarled like a wild thing, his teeth in Nori's skin sharp and perfect and he was _merciful_ , his hand sliding down from where it had been gripping Nori's hip to grab his cock and a touch was all he needed.

He bucked so hard he nearly threw Dwalin off as he _finally_ spent, grinding the warrior deep into himself as he wailed his completion and only vaguely aware of the slick wetness of Dwalin's own climax.

 

Nori lay boneless and content in Dwalin's arms. He always liked _this_ part, where Dwalin just wanted to cuddle and hold him. He wouldn't have marked Dwalin for a snuggler when they first met, but he was glad he was wrong. It was _especially_ nice after how rough Dwalin used him to feel safe and protected – treasured.

Dwalin's hands petted him gently, and Nori didn't think he'd mind if his knees never recovered and remained jelly the rest of his days, after a fuck like that. He ached, but he didn't _hurt._ Dwalin stroked him all over, and did not go near his hair.

Nori hadn't realized before _how much_ Dwalin wanted it. He'd mentioned a time or two that he _liked_ to play with hair, but Nori figured that was something he'd be able to get with other lovers.

For Dwalin, he could make _one_ exception. He could get his tools out of his hair before they met and let Dwalin have his hair.

Just _sometimes_ , and only if it was completely safe and there was _no chance_ Nori was about to be caught and need them.

“Next time.” Nori said, nuzzling into the thick curls on Dwalin's broad chest, _“Next_ time, you can have my hair.”

“No, Nori!” Dwalin pushed Nori's shoulder back, cradled the side of his cheek in his hand to angle his face to meet his eyes.

“I shouldn't have done that.” Dwalin's heavy-browed blue eyes ached with guilt, “You don't _ever_ have to do anything you don't like, not for me...”

Nori shifted up in his arms to kiss him, effectively silencing the larger Dwarf.

“I don't mind.” he told him, truthfully. He'd never felt one way or the other about having his hair touched, and knowing Dwalin he'd probably know how to make it feel good, “Just... in my own time. When _I_ say.”

Dwalin nodded, and Nori settled back comfortably in his arms to rest and enjoy this closeness before they parted ways again in the morning.

He could make just _one_ exception, just for the _best_ fuck who wandered the east.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience waiting for this chapter.


	3. I don't care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter in which Nori's pretty lucky that Dwalin likes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for threats of mutilation

The Dwarf who sprinted past was unmistakeably Nori, as unexpected as that was. Dwalin caught just a _glimpse_ of Nori's face, saw the terror on it, and he did _not_ like the look of the five Men who were chasing after him like a pack of hunting dogs.

He followed.

He caught a few words as the Men called back and forth to each other.

“head him off.” and “corner the thief.”

They were all faster runners than he was. They had Nori penned in an alley by the time he showed up, the lean Dwarf's eyes rolling and curved knives in his hands.

“I don't _have_ it anymore!” he snapped.

“I'm sure we can get _something_ back from you...” one of the Men smirked, throwing a glance at another.

“You took our jewels... maybe we'll take _yours_.” He said, inspecting a knife as he looked meaningfully toward Nori's groin.

Nori blanched in horror, and Dwalin had heard more than enough.

“Leave him be.” He growled, seeing their eyes go wide as they took in his size, his scars and tattoos, Grasper and Keeper swinging light and sure in his hands.

“The thief is ours!” one of them argued, “He stole from our family!”

Dwalin snarled, flexing as he raised his axes. “Five Men against two fighting Dwarves... you don't stand a chance. Run while I still _let_ you.” some of the color had come back into Nori's face, his eyes gleaming bright as he held his knives ready, teeth flashing in a brief fierce smile.

The Men hesitated.

“One.” Dwalin counted evenly.

“Two.” He said, taking a step forward – and the Men fled.

“We'll _get_ you! We'll never forget!” One of them screamed back petulantly, but they were running and Dwalin snorted as he put his axes up.

All of Nori's cockiness deserted him as soon as the Men were gone. He stumbled back against the wall, breathing in huge shaking gulps as he slumped down to sit on the ground.

“Alright?” Dwalin asked, still on his guard. The Men had been cowards, but they'd gather their courage and friends and be back – probably later, but _maybe_ sooner.

“...how do you know _they_ weren't in the right?” Nori asked.

“I don't care.” Dwalin said, and Nori had his face in his hands as he breathed and got himself back under control. He wasn't the first Dwalin met who dealt with danger that way – it was better than those who broke down _during_.

“I _am_ a thief.” Nori admitted, and Dwalin _had_ figured that bit out just now. Any Dwarf this far from the mountains had a reason. Nori had always been vague about what he _did;_ Dwalin always figured whatever it was couldn't be very legal.

Being a thief made sense for him.

“I. Don't. _Care_.” Dwalin growled, “We're Dwarves of Erebor, we have to stick together, out here. They're just Men. I don't care. I don't _like_ it, but I don't care.”

Nori looked up at him, his bright hazel eyes young and lost – and then hope springing to life behind them.

He jumped to his feet and directly into Dwalin's arms. His arms wrapped tight around Dwalin's neck and his soft lips were hungry against his.

Dwalin was more than happy to kiss him back and Nori moaned against him, fingers coming up to run through his crest.

“You don't care?” Nori asked breathlessly, and Dwalin pulled the smaller Dwarf closer to kiss him again in answer.

He _should_ care, he knew he should... but Nori was almost the only Dwarf he ever saw, and the _only_ one of Erebor.

The only one he ever fucked, too, and just as he'd promised he _was_ the best Dwalin had ever had.

He knew he shouldn't be letting his stones decide things for him, but he didn't care.

He _liked_ Nori, and as long as Nori wasn't hurting _Dwarves_...

“I have to run.” Nori said, after not _nearly_ long enough of kissing and grinding their bodies together in the quiet alley. “It won't be safe here for _either_ of us now.”

“Mmm.” Dwalin agreed, kneading Nori's arse and kissing him again, but letting him go when he drew back.

“I'll catch up with you, soldier.” Nori promised, wiping at his kiss-reddened mouth and adjusting his erection in his pants before flashing one last smile at Dwalin and running off.

Dwalin headed a different direction. He hadn't been having any luck finding work in this town anyway. Nori would find him wherever he went.

He always did.

 


	4. go on then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori does not play fair.

Dwalin stopped breathing when Nori stepped into his camp. It was pure muscle memory that had his viol safe back in its case because he had no more room for thought.

The smaller Dwarf smirked and swaggered over, seating himself straddled across Dwalin's lap without a word. Dwalin put his hands on Nori's lean hips, holding on tight to control them as the ends of Nori's loose hair brushed against them.

He looked into Nori's laughing hazel eyes, and he controlled himself. _Next time_ , he'd said, and this was next time unless you counted their brief encounter in that alleyway.

He'd said Dwalin could have his hair next time and it _was_ next time and his hair was falling down around his body in a sheet of gleaming redbrown silk – but he'd also said that Dwalin could have his hair when he _said_ , and he hadn't said _yet._

Dwalin dug his fingers into the muscles of Nori's hips and _did not touch_.

Nori was watching him, eyes bright and curious – taking stock of _how_ he was affecting Dwalin no doubt. Apparently he _liked_ Dwalin flushed hot and breathing like a bellows, untouched and stone-hard – because he smiled.

“Hello, soldier.” He purred, turning his head so the ends of his hair swept across Dwalin's bare forearm arm, and all Dwalin could answer with was a strangled whimper.

Nori's hair was _so_ beautiful. It was gorgeous all braided up, but loose it was _deeply_ unfair. Nothing should be _that_ desirable. Dwalin had been aching to touch it for _years_ , and now...

Nori turned his head to the other side, treating his second arm to the same.

“Please.” Dwalin begged, his fingers digging into Nori hard enough the smaller Dwarf moaned, arching into the ache.

Nori leaned in close, resting his forehead against Dwalin's, sharing breath intimately. His nose rested beside Dwalin's, and his hair swung down to bracket them. Dwalin turned his face slightly to rub his cheek against the soft strands, a shudder passing through him.

“ _That_ good?” Nori breathed, and Dwalin could only nod.

Several strands of his hair caught in the thick bristles of Dwalin's beard, stringing between them as Nori leaned back again, his hips rocking seductively against Dwalin's lap.

“Go on, then.” Nori urged, and that was all the invitation Dwalin needed.

The strands trapped in his beard were soft, so soft as he wrapped them around his fingers, rubbed them against his cheek before smoothing them back into the tumbling waterfall of Nori's hair.

He had _so much_ hair, fluffy and thick and so silky smooth. Dwalin stroked it over Nori's lean back, over his sides, over the muscles of his chest.

It _could not be_ more perfect.

He lost himself in the perfect _feel_ of Nori's hair, running his fingers through it to ruffle it up, smoothing it back down again. He pulled Nori close against him to rub his face in it, to breathe the scent of him. He dug his fingers into it, massaging Nori's scalp as he drew him in to kiss long and slow and deep as their bodies rocked against each other.

It had been _so long_ , and even then Dwalin couldn't think of _anyone_ he'd been with who had hair as good as Nori's.

He wasn't sure _how_ long he'd been playing with Nori's hair when he finally gathered himself back together at least a _little_ and noticed how the smaller Dwarf was looking at him. His expression was much more _curious_ than aroused, while Dwalin could already feel the insistent ache for _more_.

Dwalin stilled, smoothing his hands down Nori's hair to rest on his hips again and met Nori's eyes.

“Alright?” He asked.

“It's just... not how I expected.” Nori smiled slightly at him, bemused. “It's always like that for you?”

Dwalin gave something that was part nod and part shrug, “Been a while.” he admitted, moaning as Nori lifted one of his hands back into his hair. “...what _did_ you expect?”

“Rough.” Nori answered, and Dwalin let his hand clench on the hair at the back of Nori's head – just a slight pull and Nori moaned.

“I can _do_ rough.” Dwalin growled as Nori squirmed in his lap. Oh, yes... Nori's hair was _perfect,_ but Nori's hair and Nori _reacting_ was even better.

“First I've... _fuck, Dwalin_!” Nori swore in a whimpered moan as Dwalin gave another little pull on his hair, and then obediently stilled to listen. He rubbed softly at the back of Nori's neck, fingers buried as deep in Nori's hair as he hoped his cock would be in the soft heat of the lean Dwarf's body soon.

The combination of the two would be – _mahal_ he couldn't even _think_ about that or he'd finish right here.

“I've got a _proposition_ for you.” Nori said, eyes shining.

“mmm.” Dwalin said, squeezing Nori's arse as he thrust up against him.

“Oooh, yes...” Nori moaned, “ _lots_ of that. You hire out for protection? Work for me. Travel with me for a bit. Keep me safe. Fuck me. Have my hair sometimes.” He ground sinuously in Dwalin's lap, reaching up to pet the hand in his hair while he stroked the bare side of Dwalin's head with his other hand. His brilliant copper and emerald eyes burned, pulling Dwalin in like drowning and he _wanted_ to.

Dwalin's hand tightened in Nori's hair again and the lean Dwarf was moaning again, high and hungry, and Dwalin _wanted_ to.

He _wanted_ , and damn the consequences.

“m'not a thief.” he managed somehow.

“You won't have to do anything illegal.” Nori promised in a whimper.

And Dwalin _wanted_ , more than anything in the world. He thrust back up against Nori hard, giving an even rougher tug to his hair and seeing how Nori's eyes rolled up with pleasure, hearing his rough moaning.

He wanted _this_ , over and over again, more often than just whenever their paths happened to cross.

“I'm yours.” Dwalin growled, and that _wasn't_ quite the right words but it didn't _matter_ because Nori was purring and the salve tin made its appearance and clothes were being shed and Dwalin had his fingers buried deep in the most perfect hair he'd ever touched.


	5. the best idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin works for Nori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I lied about being done with this fic. Have another chapter.

Hiring Dwalin might have been the best idea Nori ever had.

They didn’t work together all of the time, but they did a lot of the time. Nori would send Dwalin off on his own whenever he had to do something _overtly_ illegal. They would work on their own for a few months or so, and meet back up at their arranged time and place.

Dwalin could make more money than Nori could afford to pay working for others, but that didn’t seem to be his main motivation. He was never late to their meetings.

Having the _threat_ of Dwalin at Nori’s back was usually enough to take care of any trouble before it started – but when there _were_ fights there was nobody better to have on your side. Dwalin was ferocious and fearless.

Traveling with him was good, too. He was good company, in bed and out of it. Nori was surprised sometimes how much he enjoyed sitting by the fire listening to Dwalin play the viol when it was Nori’s turn to cook their dinner, and how much he enjoyed the sleepy-close affectionate lovemaking they sometimes shared in contrast to their usual rough fucking.

He was probably Nori’s favorite lover – hard to judge between hammers and anvils and those who did other things, but definitely good enough that Nori didn’t want to look elsewhere when they were together.

Dwalin never asked questions. He took what information Nori offered him and never pried for more. He was doggedly loyal when he was working for Nori, but he never made a fuss when Nori suggested they part ways for a bit.

He was strictly honest and honorable, but he really didn’t seem to mind that Nori wasn’t – as long as Nori didn’t expect him to participate in anything illegal.

All Dwalin ever asked for was Nori’s hair occasionally, and even that was surprisingly enjoyable. It was heady to have _that much_ power over such a strong warrior just by unbraiding his hair – and Dwalin was beautiful lost in his pleasure.

It was as close to perfect a working relationship as Nori could hope for.

Nori idly wound a small knife through his fingers and watched Dwalin go through his morning axe drills – shirtless and absolutely gorgeous.

He was a _damn lucky_ thief, and he knew it.

“I need to talk to some people, in this town we’re coming to.” Nori mentioned when Dwalin was done and getting dressed. The warrior nodded to him to show he was listening. Dwalin was _very_ good at standing behind Nori looking intimidating during negotiations – but this was going to be something a little different.

He hoped Dwalin could be trusted for it. Some muscle just never got the hang of it, but Dwalin tended to be good for whatever Nori needed.

“You know the drill.” Nori told him, “But if I give the sign…” he made a subtle gesture down by his side, “you need to get all over me.”

Dwalin paused for a moment, and Nori let him the room to think.

“You mean like…” Dwalin’s eyes raked hungrily up Nori’s body, and Nori nodded.

“Bite me, grope me, grind up on me, whatever you feel like… just don’t interrupt me, don’t get between me and whoever I’m talking to, and don’t stop trying to intimidate them.”

Dwalin pondered that for a moment, “How far do we go?” He asked.

“Hmm… ever fucked with an audience?” Nori asked, not really able to resist teasing. The warrior’s eyes widened as he drew back slightly, and Nori laughed.

“Nothing that’d make the barmaid throw us out. Clothes stay on.” He assured Dwalin, and the big Dwarf nodded.

“Still lots of fun with clothes on.” he rumbled quiet, the sparkle in his heavy-browed blue eyes promising all sorts of wicked pleasures.

Oh, fuck _yes_ … Nori might be tempted to give him the sign even if it _wasn’t_ needed.

“One thing…” Nori said, and it was harder than he’d have thought to say it to _Dwalin_ – but that was ridiculous. It was needed. It had to be understood or this wouldn’t work.

“I need to be in complete control.” he told Dwalin, “Follow my lead. If I encourage something, _do_ it. If I stop you, or pull away, or push you away – stop _immediately_ and go back to your regular stance. It’s not about _us_ , it’s a show, and I need to be in complete control.”

Dwalin nodded again, “I’m yours.” he agreed, and it was absolutely _unfair_ how much Nori liked to hear those words in his mouth.

 

Dwalin glared down the Dwarves Nori was talking to – a bit of a shame that they were at odds when it had been so long since Dwalin saw another Dwarf besides Nori – when he saw Nori’s fingers subtly twitch in the sign down by his side.

Dwalin didn’t understand what Nori’s negotiations were about, what little of it was in the common tongue was all thieves’ cant and implications, so he didn’t know what had changed that made Nori need him closer.

Not that Dwalin would complain about the chance to be close to him. He started slow, easing in close and pressing up against Nori’s back while still glaring down the Eastern Dwarves. He ran a hand down Nori’s lean back, around his hip, pulling him in close, and up his stomach to his chest. He took the opportunity to flex his arm – the size of his muscles more impressive against Nori’s smallness.

Dwalin _liked_ touching Nori, but this was different. Nori, who was usually so responsive, wasn’t acting as though he even noticed Dwalin. Dwalin’s instinct would have been to back off of a partner who didn’t respond, he _never_ wanted to force anyone, but this was what Nori had _asked_ him to do.

It wasn’t about _them_ , it was a show.

He kneaded at Nori’s pectorals – the thief wasn’t sensitive there, but it would _look_ good. It was like claiming Nori, except Nori was the one in control here. Dwalin wrapped his other hand around Nori’s hip, holding him steady while he began to grind himself slowly against the lean Dwarf’s arse.

Nori wasn’t responding even a little, was still talking completely calmly with the Dwarves he was negotiating with. _They_ were starting to be distracted, and Dwalin briefly bared his teeth in something that couldn’t really be called a smile at them as he pulled Nori closer.

Dwalin was slowly rubbing himself all over the back of Nori, and he _liked_ that, but without Nori responding he was miles away from getting hard. This was just _uncomfortable_. He would do this once, because he’d agreed to, but he’d tell Nori never again.

Nori would understand. It would be just one other thing Dwalin wouldn’t do – like carrying anything of Nori’s. Bad enough that he traveled with and protected a thief, he refused to have stolen or possibly-stolen things on his person.

Dwalin let his hands wander, and rubbed against Nori, and tried to show off his size and strength while glaring at the other Dwarves. Nori still wasn’t reacting at all, or Dwalin _thought_ he wasn’t, until the smaller Dwarf glanced back at him.

It was just the briefest of eye contact, but there in Nori’s gorgeous beaten copper and emerald and gold eyes _there_ was all the fire, all the desire, the _hunger_ , and all the desperation of being unable to respond.

Dwalin’s hands tightened instinctively on him, digging into him hard, and Nori couldn’t completely hide his gasp – nostrils flaring with the sharp intake of breath. He turned back to the other Dwarves with a small smile playing on the edges of his lips, melting slightly against Dwalin.

Nori _was_ enjoying this… and that was enough for Dwalin. He rumbled a low growl deep in his chest, feeling the tiny tensing of the muscles in Nori’s back – he _always_ responded when Dwalin sounded dangerous.

It was a little bit fun, after that – trying to make Nori respond despite his control while still keeping to the rules Nori had set out for him. Dwalin _enjoyed_ it, but he didn’t forget that his primary purpose here was to look dangerous and be Nori’s protection.

Dwalin was impressed by Nori’s control, his ability to continue talking in a completely normal voice while Dwalin flirted with the edges of what wouldn’t make the barmaid kick them out. Nori didn’t seem to be distracted, but the other Dwarves clearly were becoming so. Maybe that was Nori’s plan for this all along.

Dwalin would never have imagined himself doing something like this. He wasn’t the best of Dwarves, but he’d always kept his bed games in bed – away from prying eyes. Nori had a way of making rules like that seem… unnecessary.

Dwalin caught the most distracted of the Dwarves’ eyes and smiled at him – a thin baring of his teeth – as he leaned down and _breathed_ against Nori’s neck.

Nori’s stomach tensed under Dwalin’s hand, and he _bit_.

He was absurdly proud of himself when Nori’s voice hitched on a word. Nori’s hand came up casually, fingers clenching in the wiry crest of his hair to pull him in closer as the thief said something in an extremely dismissive tone to the other Dwarves and arched in Dwalin’s arms with a small contented hum that was too even to be real.

He’d take it though, just to have Nori _reacting_.

Dwalin switched his glare to another Dwarf as he bit again, a little higher on Nori’s neck, and he dared to slide the hand on Nori’s stomach down further to palm his cock through his clothes. Nori was carefully tucked away so he wouldn’t _show_ , but he was stone-hard to the touch. It was too much, Dwalin _knew_ that – they’d get thrown out if he continued – but he _wanted_ it.

He wanted _all_ of Nori.

The main negotiator, the one Dwalin was glaring at the hardest, broke. He looked away and said something quickly, and Nori nudged Dwalin away as he answered brightly.

The _last_ thing Dwalin wanted was to let Nori go, but he hadn’t forgotten the rules for this.

He didn’t exactly _jump_ away, but he immediately let Nori go and stepped back. He crossed his arms to show off his knuckledusters against his biceps and scowled at the other Dwarves. Dwalin was here working for Nori, and Nori had to be in control of this – whatever _this_ was.

Dwalin glared and ignored the ache of _want_.

This wasn’t about them. It was just a show.

 

Dwalin couldn’t have been more perfect.

The threat of his size and strength coupled with his ‘devotion’ and obedience was more than enough to intimidate the other Dwarves into giving Nori the deal he wanted. It also had the fortunate side effect of advertising Nori’s unavailability to a clingy and unsatisfying former lover.

That Nori had never had such a hard time staying on task in negotiations before wasn’t particularly a _problem_. He’d managed it.

The _instant_ the deal was closed and the other Dwarves left, Nori grabbed the nearest person he could purchase a room from and practically _ran_ for it. He didn’t have to tell Dwalin to follow, Dwalin always stuck right to him when he was on the job.

Nori was climbing him like a fucking _mountain_ the moment the door closed behind them. He dug his nails into Dwalin’s big shoulders for leverage and kissed him hard and vicious.

“You need to fuck me.” he demanded. “You need to fuck me _so hard_.”

“Nori…” Dwalin’s tone was uncomfortable under the roughness of his passion, even as he grabbed Nori and held him closer with those big perfect hands. That wasn’t _right_. Dwalin shouldn’t be uncomfortable. His desire _had_ been real once he got into it, Nori _could_ tell the difference.

He should be wanting this as badly as Nori was, at this point.

Nori pulled back, and Dwalin let him go.

“Are we… still…” Dwalin asked, a line of confusion between his brows as he waved a hand uncomfortably.

Oh.

“No more games.” Nori assured him, “Whatever you want.” There weren’t many lovers Nori would offer whatever they wanted to and _mean_ it. Dwalin. He _trusted_ Dwalin. He _wanted_ Dwalin… and Dwalin was smiling now, raw hunger in his eyes.

“You’re saying I’m a free Dwarf now. I can do whatever I want?” he purred, stalking close.

“Yes.” Nori begged.

“To _whoever_ I want?” He asked, reaching out to rub his thumb along Nori’s collarbone and Nori was moaning at even such a gentle touch, he was so keyed up.

“Yes…” he moaned.

Dwalin stepped back, glancing toward the door, “Do you think that pretty dancer would…”

“I will fucking _gut_ you, Dwalin!” Nori snarled, and Dwalin was laughing as he turned back to grab Nori and throw him onto the bed – following to kiss him as hard and deep as anyone could want as he stripped off his clothes.

Nori gave as good as he got, biting at his lips and wrapping his legs around Dwalin to hold him as close as he could.

It was going to be _so good_ , Dwalin always was.

Hiring Dwalin was definitely the _best_ idea Nori ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end for real this time.


End file.
